


Seeing Your Soul

by noicle



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HOW DO YOU TAG THIS SHIT, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/pseuds/noicle
Summary: He’d never felt more alone than when Anne left. But this. This was something else. It was like a part of him had been ripped from his core. A violent kind of silence in his head that left him feeling emptier than ever.Who was he now?- - -Alternatively: Eddie realises that explosion didn't kill Venom and shit gets emotional.





	Seeing Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Venom yesterday and it was such a hot mess I couldn't help myself. I wrote this for my best friend, but I hope you all enjoy this disaster. We're all monster fuckers now. 
> 
> P.S I listened to 'Drop The Game' by Flume & Chet Faker on repeat to write this, so I highly recommend you shove those sick tunes in your ears for the full experience.

Wet.

Soggy sneakers sloshed against his floorboards as Eddie shuffled into his apartment. His shoulder hit drywall whilst he toed his still-tied shoes from his feet and grimaced at the soaking mess that was his socks. Those quickly followed the shoes, puddling in his doorway.

Muddy hands carded through even muddier hair, pulling at the tangled strands before sliding down to the neck of his ruined shirt and roughly tugging. That too joined the mess on the floor. Bare back hit cold wall, sending a shiver up Eddie’s spine as he sunk into a crouch, slowly extending his legs out in front of himself. He scrunched his eyes shut, his fists clenching pathetically in his lap as the silence in his mind screamed.

Fuck.

He’d never felt more alone than when Anne left. But this. This was something else. It was like a part of him had been ripped from his core. A violent kind of silence in his head that left him feeling emptier than ever.

He felt sick. Bile rising up his throat, leaving a vicious burn in his chest. He swallowed it down, forcing himself to slow his already shallow breathing.

Who was he now?

A loser. A nobody. Nothing.

His legs felt like lead as he brought them up to his chest, curling his shaking arms around them and holding on like his life depended on it. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t.

**_As endearing as it is to watch you mourn me, I’d prefer you didn’t._ **

Eddie stopped breathing, his entire body freezing as a familiar voice scratched its way around his mind. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to break the trance. He was probably crazy.

A quiet huff had his skin prickling as the sensation of someone rolling their eyes sank into his bones. Before he could begin to process what was happening, the flesh on his back began to crawl. His eyes darted to the side in time to catch an inky tendril splaying out against his cheek. The warmth of it branded his skin. It was only there for a fraction of a second, stealing involuntary tears before disappearing behind him. He felt it becoming a part of him again, rippling against his spine.

His lips parted, a hiss of a dry throat escaping in place of words.

Shit.

**_Speechless. For me? How quaint._ **

A grin caressed his insides, wrapping him up in a makeshift embrace. He cleared his throat, forcing the scratchiness away.

“You’re alive?” The relief flooding his voice was enough to drown them both.

**_Undoubtedly._ **

“Asshole. You’re taking the piss out of me” He wasn’t mad.

**_Undoubtedly._ **

The voice was like molasses sliding through his veins, thick and sweet and oh so sinfully smug.

He shivered.

“I thought I—”

**_Lost me?_ **

A pause, silence filling the room as Eddie felt a ghost of a touch raking up his spine and clawing over his shoulder. The dark manifestation of Venom hovered low to his face, hot breath spilling across his lips as the symbiote’s teeth curled up into a devastating smile.

**_Never._ **

He was crazy.

Lips met teeth in a clash of emotion, blood smearing into the mix as two shadowy arms pressed out of his body before crushing around it. A low growl scraped across his mind, swirling up into reality and licking at his skin as a tongue curled against his own. He sucked at the hot pressure inside his mouth, heat pooling low in his stomach from the heady groan he received in turn. 

Venom broke away only to press a toothy kiss to the side of his mouth, to his cheek, his jaw, trailing a sharp line to his throat.

 ** _Eddie_**.

Deliciously low, drawn out and wrecked. He never wanted to hear Venom any other way again.

Black tendrils crept up his back, fisting their way into his hair before pulling roughly. A gasp filled his lungs as his head jerked backwards, neck bared for the other. Venom took to his throat with a ferocity unique only to him. His teeth slicing deep enough to draw blood, enough to leave Eddie panting. A wet heat caressed the marks, lapping up the beads of blood hungrily. Eddie’s eyes rolled back, his nails biting into the palms of his hands.

**_Mine. You’re mine._ **

A smile tugged at his lips as he brought a hand up to the form before him, coaxing Venom’s face upwards to level with his own. His eyes met pools of white.

“I’m all yours.”

The violent possessiveness that flooded through his entire being was suffocating. It left him breathless. Venom was coursing through his veins, intoxicating him, driving him insane.

In that back of his hazy mind, he vaguely registered the sound of his pants ripping, of the cold brushing against his bare legs. Snakes slithered at his ankles, curling up and around his calves with an electricity sharp enough to flay. His tiny grip on reality shattered as Venom’s searing tongue sliced its way down his throat again, licking at his tonsils.

Everything was on fire.

Eddie’s hands grappled for purchase. Eventually finding home amongst the almost slimy curve of the symbiote’s neck. He felt Venom rumble, the sheer force of it shaking open his ribcage and laying his heart out for the other to devour. He’d let him unwaveringly.

The snakes at his calves crept upward, lacing their slippery fingers around his hips, pressing deep into the jutting bones. Eddie moaned into Venom, into himself; A needy thirst of a thing, the sound raising Venom’s hackles and encouraging him onward.

One of the tendrils left the caress of Eddie’s hips, sliding down to curl around the base of his achingly hard cock. Venom once again broke away from the makeshift kiss, staring Eddie hard in the eyes before his face split open into a violent grin. He stroked upward, and Eddie threw his head back with a scream.

**_You’re beautiful._ **

**** Eddie’s face was red, his eyes clenched shut against the overwhelming force that was Venom. A skin crawling slickness curling tight around his cock and pumping at a pace that left him scratching nails down the inky form above him, around him, all over him.

 _**I** _ **_want to defile you._ **

He groaned low in his throat, pressing his hips up into Venom’s touch, rocking with his movements. Eddie was so far gone, so completely and utterly wrapped up in everything and nothing all at once. It felt like his entire body was shaking apart and putting itself back together at the same time.

**_I want to devour you._ **

He couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from anymore. It scraped the back of his mind, licked at his lips, clawed across his bones so perfectly he felt like shattering.

**_I want you, Eddie. All of you._ **

A broken yell carved its way up from his throat as Venom pushed him past his limits, milking all the emotion from his soul out and into the form of sticky white cum spattering across the expanse of his stomach. He tensed in a shudder of limbs, his hands curling deep into the slimy blackness of Venom as he rode out his orgasm, the tendrils still curling their way up and around his cock in obscenely slick movements.

He came down to a feeling of fullness, of being so completely and utterly overwhelmed by emotion it left him dizzy. His eyes fluttered open to peer up and into the smugly pleased white voids above him. He felt heat crawling its way up his neck to caress his cheeks. Embarrassed was an understatement at this point, but he didn’t care.

Behind that smugness he could feel the uncertainty pouring off the other; he could taste the worry on the back of his tongue. So he let his mouth curl up into a shy smile as he stamped down his pride and pushed himself forward.

Lips met teeth.

He didn’t need to be physically part of Venom to feel his happiness, he practically radiated it so strongly the world couldn’t turn a blind eye.

When Eddie pulled back, it was to look at the disgustingly sweet smile plastered across his stupid alien’s face. He couldn’t help himself but to smile back.

They were whole. They were everything.

They were love.


End file.
